HMCS Vimy Ridge
The HMCS Vimy Ridge was the first of two modified Audacious-class aircraft carrier completed by the Canadian Navy. HMCS Vimy Ridge was the first of the 2 aircraft carriers, and first large capital ship completed by the Royal Canadian Navy. The HMCS Vimy Ridge was affectionally known as "Auld Vimy". Design and Background Canada entered war with Germany on September 10th, 1939. With this, the Royal Canadian Navy was illprepared for war, besides a single old Admiral class battlecruiser (HMCS Canada). While initally Canada had attempted to have Britain build the carrier, as the British Royal Navy was in full war time ship building production, the plans for the Audacious-class would be shared to Canada. Finding the initial plans unsatisfactory, the plans were enlarged. While the british HMS Audacious would be a little over 800 feet long, the HMCS Vimy Ridge was a little under 100 ft longer. Additionally, the entire hull would be strengthened, with added armor plating. The deck armor in particular was thickened an additional 4 inches to 8inches. A torpedo buldge was also added, as it was forseen that the Vimy Ridge would be making dozens of atlantic crossings. With the unforunate reality of the U-Boat threat, and a lack of a strong escort ship fleet, the HMCS Vimy Ridge's torpedo buldge was relatively large. However, this would lower the HMCS Vimy Ridge's top speed to about 28 knots. In total, the hanger capacity of the HMCS Vimy Ridge was increased to approximately 70 aircraft. WW2 Service Commisioned on April 6, 1946, the HMCS Vimy Ridge was immediately deployed in a cross Atlantic run, escorting a convoy carrying much needed troop reinforcements from the United States. The HMCS Vimy Ridge was equipped with the older Submarine Seafire, and the newest generation of Mosquito MKXVIII converted for Carrier Use. While plans initally included the purchase of the antiquated Swordfish, the Royal Canadian Navy wound up buying TBF Avengers from the US. Prior to her commissioning, previously experienced Canadian airmen from the air branch had been serving on british carriers since 1945. Once commissioned, these airmen were deployed onto the HMCS Vimy Ridge, with additional pilots being brought aboard to be trained to serve on the recently launched HMCS Mont Sorrel. The HMCS Vimy Ridge would primarily serve in the atlantic theater during WW2. Her aircraft would be deployed in the action that would see the german carrier Graf Fitti sunk in late 1946. After Germany would finally surrender in late 1948, the HMCS Vimy Ridge would be deployed to the Pacific Theater. While on convoy duty in late 1948, the HMCS Vimy Ridge, alongside the French battlecruiser Côte d'Azur, would come under attack from Japanese bombers. The Côte d'Azur would be sunk, while Vimy Ridge would be heavily damaged, and after temporary repairs, would transfer back to Pearl Harbor where she was fully repaired. During the X-Day invasion of mainland Japan, aircraft from the HMCS Vimy Ridge would support the landings on the beach Winton. The HMCS Vimy Ridge would move with the American Taskforce, and would be present at the signing of the Japanese Surrender in Japanese Harbor. Post War Service In the immediate aftermath of WW2, the HMCS Vimy Ridge would be deployed to bring back Canadian troops from the Pacific Theater. While many other nations had started to refit their larger carriers with a angled flight deck, the Canadian Navy remained relatively nonplussed with the issue of refitting the HMCS Vimy Ridge in general. While refit with heat shields for new jets, she would have her torpedo bulge removed, increasing her top speed to 30 knots. While deployed to the Korean War, Canada did not have any oversea intrests, and HMCS Vimy Ridge would only really serve alongside her allies. As such, she was negated to mostly cermonial tour duties. During 1953, she would be present at the cermonial opening of the Royal Canadian cemetary at Kyushu for Canadian servicemen who had died during the invasion of Beach Winton. During 1963, while on patrol in the South Atlantic, a mishap would see a British Sea Vixen lose power on final for landing on the HMCS Vimy Ridge, crashing into the deck and causing a large fire on the deck. This would cause a missile located on another Vixen to go off, destroying the aft elevator. The HMCS Vimy Ridge would be forced into dry dock for months to repair the damage, but would eventually be redeployed in the summer of 1964. During the Falkland War in 1982, the Royal Canadian Navy would offer the Royal Navy to allow the HMCS Vimy Ridge as apart of Force Z. The British politely refused, sending the HMS Hermes instead. Category:Royal Canadian Navy Category:Aircraft Carrier